Karai Kat
by JJLaz
Summary: What if instead of a snake, Karai was mutated into a half human half cat, wouldn't that mean should could stay with Splinter and the turtles. Let's see how life is after her mutation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Hope you enjoy the story :)**

 **Also I don't own the picture used, but I just really love it :)**

 **I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"They got Karai" Leo says worried "We're too late... Raph, fire up the weapons!"

"No, it's too dangerous" Splinter warns "Follow close, but don't let them spot us."

* * *

"Whatever you require, I can create it" Baxter Stockman says to himself "More mutagen, a few chemicals, and some.."

"Stockman" Shredder interrupts.

"Aah! Oops" Baxter says knocking over a few chemicals into a bottle. "Um, that should be okay... Master Shredder."

"Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder questions.

"Prepared to your specifications" Baxter says "The DNA is ready" dropping the bottle into a giant tank of mutagen.

"No, you wouldn't!" Karai says horrified as Tiger claw put a piece of duck tape on her mouth.

"Make sure she is secure" Shredder says ignoring her. As Karai is locked into a cage and hoisted up over a huge tank of mutagen.

"You are more ruthless than I thought" Tiger Claw says shocked and a little impressed "mutating your own cub."

"I have no intention of mutating her" Shredder states "She is bait... When the turtles attempt to rescue her, I will drop them into the mutagen...This will mutate them into mindless serpents" smiling evilly "I want Splinter to witness his own pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators... Then when his spirit is broken, I will shatter his body."

Tiger Claw sniffs the air and says "I smell the rat."

"Welcome, Hamato Yoshi " Shredder says smiling evilly.

"Let my daughter go" Splinter declares strongly.

"You are welcome to rescue her if you can" Shredder says still smiling evilly. The fight begins Shredder tries to stab Splinter with his metal claw. Splinter successfully dodges the attack, attempting to hit Shredder in the process. Shredder backs away before getting hit and starts smiling "Yes, fight me, rat!"

Meanwhile the turtles where fighting off Footbots when all of a sudden Raph Donnie and Mikey all fell backwards into traps.

Donnie yelps "Huh?"

"Gah!" Raph yelps.

Some Footbots finally were able to push Leo backwards into another trap. But Leo pushes one of his swords in between the cage and the lock, and is able to break free of the cage. Looking around seeing Splinter being tied up by Footbots and looking up at Karai he quickly decides to take action and get Karai down.

"Hang on, Karai" Leo says jumping up on top of the cage holding onto the chain that held the cage up. Crouching down to takes the piece of duck tape off of Karai's mouth.

"Thanks" Karai says greatful just as Leo cuts the cage open and cuts the cuffs off of Karai and grabbing her hand to pull her up on to the top of the cage. Leo looks at Karai sigh " having to be saved twice in one day" she says shaking her head "well I guess as long as its family it's okay." Karai looks at the ground not seeing the huge smile on Leo's face.

Raph, and Donnie all look up at Karai and Leo in shock. Hearing what Karai said Mikey smiles, Splinter smiling up at them, out of the corner of his eye sees Shredder getting ready to jump up towards them on the cage.

Splinter screamed "Leonardo!" Trying to warn them about the coming attack.

Leo hearing this looks at Splinter and then looks around noticing Shredder coming up behind Karai. Only having a split second to think Leo pulls Karai's arm so she lands in his arms.

Shredder now standing where Karai, was swung his steel claw attempting to hit Leo. However Leo ducked at the last second and the steel claw hits the chain that was holding up the cage. Shredder falls towards the left of the mutagen tank. Leo at the last second grabbed the chain and attempted to grab Karai's arm but was to late, Karai and the cage fell into the mutagen.

Karai screams / Splinter scream "Miwa!" / Shredder scream "Karai!" at the same time.

Everyone in the room had wide-eyes at the scene. Karai drags herself out of the mutagen tank and falls down the side. Splinter cuts the ropes with his sword, that was holding him back, runs and jumps up catching Karai.

"Miwa, my child" Splinter says stroking her cheek.

Karai blinks open her eyes "uuhhh what happened" Karai says groggy, rubbling her eyes, still in Splinters arms.

"You fell into mutagen" Raph says as Leo pops opens his cage, and then they both work on the others.

"Great what animal am I" Karai asks jumping out of Splinters arms and grabbing a mirror that was on Baxter Stockman's lab table. In the process knocking over an oil canaster towards a broken foot soldier, catching fire. Looking in the mirror she sees a pair of black cat ears with blonde tips, a black tail and long black hair. She is wearing her normal outfit but the sleeves on her shirt are gone, the shirt is cut so you can see her belly button and her pants are cut to be shorts, no shoes and she has silver bracelets on her arms and legs no doubt from her armor that mysteriously disappeared. "Ahahahahahah" Karai laughs "that was your evil plan... turning me into a sexy cat" Karai says still laughing.

"Baxter what happened to the snake DNA" Shredder asks furious.

"Yah! No, my lab!" Baxter screams at the sight of his lab in flames, not hearing Shredder at all.

"You, Hamato Yoshi" Shredder says pushing Baxter aside pointing a finger at Splinter "you did this!" getting ready to attack him again, however is cut short when the ceiling starts to give out and it falls in between Splinter and Shredder cutting off the fight "No!"

"Master Shredder, we must go" Tiger claws trying to reason with him, before the rest o the ceiling gives out.

"Leave me" Shredder yells looking at, Karai who was still standing looking in the mirror as if the fire wasn't even there.

"Splinter will suffer for what has happened today" Tiger Claw says "you have won."

"Won?" Shredder questions looking at Tiger Claw then back at Karai "I shall avenge you, my daughter." before leaving.

"Huh" Karai says finally looking up at the scene before her, "when did the fire start?"

Donnie says in a hurry "We gotta get out of here!"

"Not without Karai" Leo says towards Karai.

"Karai, you must listen to me" Splinter says walking closer to Karai but the wall gives out and cuts them off "MIWA" Splinter yells and start digging through the burning wall to get to Karai before, Raph grabs him and screams in pain burning his eyes on the ash in the air and finally pulls Splinter out of the building.

Karai looks up in time to see the ceiling falling around her. She jumps on the mutagen tank and then jumps and barely grabs the railing on the second floor, burning her hands in the process and runs out the nearest exit.

The turtles and Splinter on a near by roof top, all look down at the building in flames waiting to see if Karai got out, as the fire trucks and police come up to the scene.

* * *

"Ah" Raph cries as Donnie poured a bottle of water in Raph's eyes "enough! I can see fine now." Pushing the water away and going to look over the edge at the fire.

Leo looks up at Splinter, who was watching the scene not even blinking, waiting for the news if his only daughter had made it out.

"I'm sorry sensei, this is all my fault" Leo takes a deep breath "I should've stopped her when I had the chance." Leo looks down ashamed.

"It's not like you really could have" Karai interrupts as she climbs over the other side of the roof. "Ahh" Karai says blowing on her burned hands as everyone turns around to her.

Splinter was the first to move after a few seconds of shock, running up and hugs her.

Karai at first shocked returns the hug and says "i'm in huge trouble now aren't I"

"Yes, yes you are" Splinter says and the others move in and join in for a group hug.

Karai falls against Splinter.

"Miwa" Splinter asks holding her in his arms before laying her down on the floor of the roof.

"Is she ok" Mikey asks looking at Donnie take her pulse.

"I think her body is in shock of turning into a cat, that and she may have inhaled to much smoke" Donnie says worried ad in a hurry" we should get her to the lair stat."

 _At The Lair_

Splinter picks Karai up bridal style from the Shellraiser and carries her into Donnies lab with the others following close behind. Splinter lays her on the table while Donnie grabs an oxygen mask and puts it on Karai. Donnie finishes wrapping her burned hands in gaws, then takes a bunch of blood samples from Karai and looks at the new mutated DNA in her blood.

"This is impossible" Donnies says.

"Whats impossible" Leo asks in a hurry.

Donnie looks up at all of them and says "Baxter Stinkman must have been working on his own retromutagen and I think some of it might have spilled into the DNA he used because she is part human and part cat." Donnie looks down at the DNA still in amazement.

"Is she gonna be ok" Mikey asks worried.

"I think so, she just needs to be kept on oxygen for a few hours and she should wake up soon" Donnie says confidently, "for now we should just let her rest, everybody out." As everyone left Donnie turned around noticing Splinter take a seat by her. Donnie sighed and went back to his desk, to look more closely at Karai's blood.

"Miwa" Splinter sighed grabbing hold of her hand "please, please be alright in the morning."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Alright thank you so much for reading this chapter**

 **I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

 _5:21am_

"Hah" Karai gasps, sitting straight up, with wide eyes, breathing heavily noticing her surroundings, _where is am I_ she thought _what happened_.

"Miwa clam down" Splinters hand came to her shoulder.

She looks at him weird for a second, then clutches her head "uhh my head hurts, father what happened?"

"You went after the Shredder" he starts.

"Sounds like me" Karai says not shocked at all by this.

"Yeah well were gonna talk about that" Splinter says sternly, Karai looks away. "But since it's late go back to bed for now well talk later, right now you should rest."

Karai lays back down, feeling something soft and fuzzy, she quickly jumps up, and looks into the next mirror, first noticing her long black hair then her ears with the blonde tips, then noticing her tail. "Why do I have a tail" she says in absolute shock.

"The Shredder mutated you" Splinter says tightening his fists in anger.

Karai looks at Splinter then herself, she quickly grabs her tanto, with lightning speed she was about to chop off her tail, only for Splinter to stop her tanto an inch from her tail. He quickly grabs both her hands, making her drop her sword, and hugs her, as she just stared wide eyed in shock.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

After Karai had gotten over the initial shock of mutating in a half cat. She went back to bed on the bed in Donnie's lab. An hour later Leo and Mikey had woken her telling her breakfast was done, all while Mikey continuously played with her ears which he said were the cutes thing ever and then wished he had them. Leo asked a million questions mostly asking if she was ok and how she was feeling. _Thank God for Donnie_ Karai thought, because he finally made Leo stop hounding me, then Donnie asked told Karai everything he knew about her mutation and then questioned how she was feeling, which Karai said for the millionth time she was ok and felt fine.

Then a sort of awkward breakfast, where Mikey adored Karai's ears almost to the point where Karai wanted to tell him to stop but he eventually went back to eating. Mikey then literally begged her to watch Crognard the Barbarian with him, which after Mikey did his signature puppy dog eyes, Karai just couldn't say no. While they were watching Raph looked like he wanted to say something to Karai, which she was going to question him on, but before she could he grumbled something and walked away angry, which Mikey saw and said to Karai "don't worry you'll get used to Raph."

So here Karai and Mikey sat in front of the living room T.V. Karai was getting bored but didn't really wanna say anything because Mikey seemed so happy and she didn't wanna ruin that.

After the 4th Crognard episode, Splinter came into the living room.

"Miwa" he called making Mikey and Karai turn to him "care to go for a walk?"

 _Thank God_ Karai thought, but after thinking about she asks "am I coming back?"

"Yes your coming back" Splinter responds chuckling.

"Then sure."

"Karai" Mikey wined "I thought we were gonna watch a marathon of Crognard."

"You've watched enough T.V. for now" Splinter responded.

"Why don't you see what Donnie's up to" Karai suggests, which Mikey at first didn't wanna do, but after thinking about it for a second he jumped up smiling and running into the lab. After this Karai and Splinter head out to the sewers for their walk.

* * *

A few minutes into their walk, on the sewer pipes, Karai asks "so why did you want to go on a walk."

"I wanted to talk about your mutation" Splinter says, which Karai sighed relieved. "Then we'll talk about your punishment for going after the Shredder alone."

 _Shit_ Karai thought "so, what about my mutation."

"Miwa" he starts "your no longer human, your going to have to learn to do things differently."

Making Karai think for a second, _he's right i'm no longer human, but I could easily hide my ears in a hat, my tail in a jacket, and my claws can retract_. "what do you mean i'll have to learn to do things differently, other than the ears and tail, i'm pretty much normal" she asks.

"Well this for example" Splinter says quickly pulling something out of his pocket with lightning speed and holding it over Karai's head.

"A plant" Karai asks, before her eyes go full emerald green (the color her snake eyes are), "ehhh" Karai wined lowly trying to grab the catnip with her clawed cat hands, but Splinter keeps taking it out of her reach.

"And this" Splinter says pushing Karai off of the pipe to a 15 foot drop.

Karai screams before realizing she landed on her feet "what the hell" she mutters "i'm not hurt" she says as Splinter jumps down next to her handing her the catnip. "Yay" she says playing with it for a second, before realizing what was going on "I see our point i'm gonna have to learn to be a cat now."

"Yes" Splinter says as he tries to grab the catnip from Karai's hand, making her hiss with her fangs out, embarrassed she quickly apologizes. Splinter smiles putting his hand on her shoulder "you'll figure it out soon."

Karai smilies at him, but her smile fads away when Splinter grabs the catnip out of her hand and says "this is your punishment for going after the Shredder alone" he says walking back to the lair "also as of now, you won't be going on patrol with your brothers as long as the Shredder is after you."

"Who cares about that" Karai screams heading for the catnip "I just need the catnip" she tries a couple of times to grab it before pleading "I need it."

Splinter hands the catnip to her, saying "only if you agree to not go on patrol with your brothers until I say it's ok."

"Fine whatever" Karai says reaching for the catnip as if her life depends on it. Once the catnip is in her hands, Splinter turns around walking away, but Karai just realizes what she had agreed to "wait what did I just agree to?"

* * *

"Father what did I just agree to" Karais says chasing him back to the lair, when she walks through the opening however she sees Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie sitting around the table with a cake and a few presents on the table and as soon as they saw Karai come in they screamed "HAPPY MUTATION DAY."

"Huh" Karai says very confused.

"Last night you mutated into a cat" Mikey starts.

"Yeah so" she asks very confused.

"So today is your mutation day." Mikey says smiling. "I made you a cake" he says bring the green cake to her face.

"What's this made of?"

"Try and find out" Mikey says smiling, as a worm pops out of the top of the green cake.

Karai laughs smiling "not on your life."

* * *

 **Author's Note - Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also thank you so much for Following, Reviewing and Faving this story, it really means a lot :)**

 **Also I hope you cheek out my other stories-**  
 **1\. The Sun and Moon Switched**  
 **2\. Karai's Life as Miwa**  
 **3\. Second chances**

 **I'd write a summary for them but i'm way to lazy for that sorry:)**

 **Alright see you next time :)**


End file.
